


Homestuck oc info

by Thalis



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalis/pseuds/Thalis
Summary: an oc that I made and have been working on for over a year now





	Homestuck oc info

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is just my oc that i decided to post, tbh, kinda proud of her.

■》》》 {Thalis Apaito} 《《《■  
_______________________________________  
》 ■■■ D E S C R I P T I O N ■■■《

Full Name : Thalis Apaito  
Age : 6.5 Sweeps, 14 years old  
Gender : Cisgender female  
Species : Troll  
Blood Color : Teal  
Lunar Sway : Derse  
Class: High middle class  
Trollhandle/username : CertiorariMandamus [CM]  
Fetch Modus (item holder) : Bag Modus (like wallet modus)  
Strife Specibus (weapon) : needlekind  
Weapon : A large needle  
Horns : it curves down and then up leaving a point, like photo above of top “bow”  
Symbol : Libza, The Acute  
Text Quirk E=Σ, all lowercase  
thΣ quick brown fox jumpΣd ovΣr thΣ lazy dog  
Hive (home) : Neat as possible, but her desk is messy, she has many posters of tv shows, comics, and musicians. Roommates make it way messier.  
Lusus (parental figure) : a two-headed hydra (left quite some time ago)  
Hair Color : Raven  
Hair Length/Style : shortish length, wavy, bangs with usually a hair clip to the left  
Eye Color : Black with Orange Sclera  
Eye Type : Big doe eyes, but tired and melancholy, bags around eyes  
Height : 5’3 ft 163cm  
Weight : 113 Lbs, 156 grams  
Other : has naturally black lips and teal blood. Has scars on the upper rib cage called grub scars, are when she was a grub, which is a larva-insect looking creature. Flesh is all teal, but skin is grey.

_______________________________________  
》■■■ R E L A T I O N S H I P S ■■■《

Friends: (roommates: page Sagices, heir Lecer, bard Cancimino, knight Lipio) sylph Gemun, maid Lepia, and knight Capriga  
Enemies: karens

  
_______________________________________  
》■■■ E X T E N D E D Z O D I A C & C L A S S ■■■《

Teal Signs are natural charmers. Social and flirtatious, they are great at parties and public speaking events. Even though they aren't afraid to use their many engaging qualities in both personal and business ventures, they have a strong moral sense. Right and wrong are very obvious to a Teal Sign, and it can frustrate them that others don't see the world the same way they do. Their idealism can make them strong defenders of justice, but it can also result in them being incredibly let down. Their strict adherence to procedure can lead to errors in judgement; they can be gullible and too quick to trust. They have vibrant imaginations, and enjoy fiction and roleplaying, and often those games will resemble the lives they want to be living. Deep down, they often long for a hero, someone they can idolize and count on, with the smarts and charisma to keep up with them. Unfortunately, they have a tendency to get involved with people who are very obviously wrong for them out of a desire not to be alone. Many Teal Signs are better off being single, at least until someone really extraordinary comes along.Derse Dreamers have personalities marked by a distinct and restless skepticism. Whatever their waking circumstances, chances are they will live in a state of dissatisfaction. Rebellion is in their blood, manifesting whether they are fighting back against a fascist dictatorship, or the most recent trend in casual footwear. Derse Dreamers are cerebral and self-aware; they have a far better grasp on the landscape of their own minds than on the world around them, which they can find alienating and confusing. But as so much of their identity is built on control, they will do their utmost to hide any insecurities, often with false humility or self-deprecating humor. They may be inflexible and pessimistic, but they are also great problem solvers, facing conflicts head-on with shrewd, calculating minds. They see one true path among an infinite snarl of wrong ones. They tend to be introverted, but if you win their trust Derse Dreamers are extremely powerful allies. However, they find sincere vulnerability difficult and will often keep people at arm's length. Letting go and living in the moment is hard for a Derse Dreamer; they constantly look toward the future and analyze the past. Those bound to the aspect of Mind are-you guessed it-the universe's great thinkers. But don't for a second think that means that they have all the answers. They are very concerned with remaining rational, and they have such a firm hold on the constant conjunction of their thinking that it's easy for them to see the multitudes of the choices laid out before them, which often leaves them frozen and unable to act. That said, when a Mind-bound finally launches into action, they can execute a plan with unbelievable grace and precision. Their identity is fluid-it can change from day-to-day, from thought-to-thought, from interaction-to-interaction. Remaining logical is more important to them than building up a solid foundation of "self." At their best they are great innovators, architects, and creators. At their worst they can be nasty, inflexible, and indecisive. Maid is an active creation/healing class. They tend to focus on the creation portion of their aspect, both making their aspect and creating through it. Creating their aspect can take many forms: we see Aradia spamming timelines to create Aradiabots and thus dominate the Alpha Timeline, and Jane and Grandma Egbert create baked goods, which often represent Life with the energy they impart to help influence reality. Then there is the flip side: creating through their aspect, like God-Tier Aradia using her powers to stop Bec Noir to allow the creation to go forth, as well as Grandma Egbert actively destroying the imps and ogres in order to aid in the effort of creation, and Maryam Porrim’s using her image and control over Space to create new ideas and help spread the future of the race in new direction. Finally, although they tend to be downplayed, Maids still have pieces and portions of healing to them, though it tends to be focused on active healing, such as Sprite Grandma going off to find Dad Egbert and also very actively finding John so she can heal him and help him, as well as Maryam’s quest also involving healing broken ideas about gender in her species, and Aradia using her powers in order to maintain the Timeline (though this IS a duty of all Time players, and may not apply).  
In history, a Maid has been the servant of a lady, and it has been her job to aid the lady in any way necessary. Through this task, they gained great autonomy, to the degree that they were in control of themselves and simply did what they felt was necessary to get the job done. This links to their active nature, and the taking care of the lady is both creation and healing. The name is also a pun: Maid sounds like made, which is quite appropriate for a class that makes their aspect as necessary. The opposite of a Maid is a Bard, which passively erases and destroys their aspect as opposed to active creation. The passive counterpart of a Maid is a Sylph, who focuses on healing and dealing with problems that they are given rather than going out and fixing problems on their own.

_______________________________________  
》■■■ P E R S O N A L I T Y ■■■《

MBTI: INFP  
Hogwarts house: Hufflepuff  
Temperament: both CHOLERIC and PHLEGMATIC

-Comes off as cold and calculating  
-looks like she could kill you, just can't  
-100% softie  
-gives away all uwus  
-actually a sweetheart  
-can’t focus at all but tries  
-brain working 24/7  
-sad meme queen  
-resting bitch-face  
-wins for most anxious in a room  
-knits sweaters for dogs  
-only one who can cook out of the 4 of them (roommates)  
-meme dictionary  
-just a dictionary, including webster and urban  
-probably a mom friend  
-carries bandaids around  
-supportive proud mom  
-if anyone hurts a bunny, they’ll be found mysteriously dead the next day  
_______________________________________  
》■■■ S G R U B I N F O ■■■《

Sprite Axissprite, created from a globe, a piece of paper, ink, and a soul, axis sprite is pretty smart and perceptive, often telling Thalis to watch out. (was literally thrown together)  
Entry Item : Soda can  
God Tier : Maid of Mind  
Medium : land of W̶i̶s̶d̶o̶m̶ good boys and Trees  
Consorts: Barkbeasts or dogs  
Denizen : Metis

_______________________________________  
》■■■ I N T R O D U C T I O N■■■《

Your name is THALIS APAITO and you are exactly 6.5 SWEEPS OLD. You are currently TRYING TO DEFUSE a QUARRELL in your GROUP OF (FAVORITE) IDIOTS before ANOTHER NUCLEAR FALLOUT HAPPENS. Your interests include WRITING, READING, COLLECTING COOL HYDRATION CYLINDERS, and KNITTING.  
Your LUSUS sucks, not only have you already had to BE TRANSFERED once, you may have to get another DUMB LUSUS because this one is two-faced- literally. It’s ANNOYING and WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE, and when it gets frustrated, GOES ABSOLUTELY APE. You try to be civil, but YOU ALSO END UP GOING APE or LAUGHING AT YOUR OWN PAIN, yikes. Your trolltag is CertiorariMandamus [CM] and you writΣ in a way that makΣs pΣoplΣ rΣspΣct and listΣn to you, ΣvΣn if you'rΣ unrΣasonably anxious duΣ to your crippling anxiΣty.  
_______________________________________


End file.
